Happy Halloween !
by VendettaPrimus
Summary: C'est la fête d'Halloween et Harry est des plus heureux à Poudlard. Alors que ce jour ne représentait que malheur depuis la mort de ses parents, un choix remontant à un an en arrière avait tout fait basculer. One Shot UA, Severus/Harry relation père/fils/tuteur, très léger OC/relation familiale.


**N/A** : Courte One Shot sur le thème de la plus effrayante fête de l'année, Halloween

C'est vraiment sur un coup de tête que je l'ai écrite, alors bon j'espère que ça vous plaira ^^

C'est du Severus/Harry relation père/fils/tuteur (ouais, pourquoi changer une équipe qui gagne ? ^=^)

Il y a du léger OC/Harry relation familiale, mais rien de très grave, vraiment (pour vous aidez, Emily est la compagne de Severus, mais aucune scène pairing ici) D'ailleurs si vous souhaitez voir à quoi ressemble mon OC, je vous invite à aller jeter un œil à ma page facebook ( _VendettaPrimus_ ).

C'est principalement du Family/Friendship noté T ;)

 **Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à JKRowling, je ne fais que de m'amuser dans son univers.

Merci encore à ma superbe Bêta correctrice **Crumbleb** qui fait un travail magnifique !

Bonne lecture !

Happy Halloween !

La fête d'Halloween, pas la plus heureuse des fêtes pour le jeune Harry Potter. C'était la fameuse nuit où ses parents se sont faits tués par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, cette fête représentait le désespoir pour lui, mais plus depuis un an.

Harry alors âgé de 13 ans traversa la Grande Salle en direction de la table Gryffondors où séjournaient ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione. Les bougies et les citrouilles flottaient dans les airs au-dessus des tables et curieusement, la cire chaude n'atteignait jamais les élèves en dessous. Les jolies mais terrifiantes citrouilles aux nombreux visages brillaient intensément et créaient une ambiance morbide.

Hermione arrêta de discuter avec Ron quand elle aperçut Harry.

«Harry ! Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais.» Dit-elle avec une petite once de nostalgie. Ron cessa immédiatement de s'acharner sur son aile de poulet grillée et sourit à son ami.

«Laisse-le Hermione, il n'a peut-être pas envie de faire la fête.» Expliqua-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils roux.

Harry s'assit à la table et se servit de la nourriture dans son assiette. Comme toujours, la table était remplie de bonnes nourritures de toutes sortes et extrêmement appétissantes. D'immenses plats bien garnis et généreux remplissaient tous les espaces.

Une chose qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude chez les Dursley à l'époque. Les gens qui l'avaient élevé quand il était petit et qui haïssaient la magie presque autant qu'Harry lui-même. Ce n'était pas une nouveauté de se faire frapper pour la magie accidentelle pour être ensuite privé de nourriture. Chose qui avait changé radicalement il y a un an maintenant.

Harry sourit énormément alors qu'il piochait dans sa nourriture et l'avalait goulûment. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction de la table des enseignants et sourit timidement quand il aperçut sa mère adoptive assise à côté d'Albus Dumbledore. Elle discutait joyeusement avec le Directeur, ses mains battant l'air dans ses explications et ses yeux sombres s'intillant dans la lueur des bougies. Ses cheveux platine descendaient un peu plus bas que ses épaules et ondulaient légèrement vers les pointes.

C'était une femme douce et attentionnée, toujours avec un petit sourire chaleureux rien que pour Harry. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il adorait le plus chez elle, son amour qu'elle portait juste pour lui alors qu'il n'était même pas son propre fils.

Harry arrêta de mâcher sa nourriture et fronça les sourcils. Il avait maintenant regardé tout autour de la grande table et pas moyen de trouver son père adoptif ...

«Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?» Demanda timidement Hermione. La jeune fille se pencha en avant et regarda curieusement autour d'elle et à la table des enseignants.

«Je ... rien. Tout va bien.» Répondit-il rapidement avec un petit sourire rassurant.

«Tu avais l'air complètement perdu. Tu es sûr que ça va ?» Renchérit Ron avec la bouche pleine de nourriture. Maintenant le garçon Londubat les écoutait discuter suivit par Seamus.

Les sourcils d'Harry se froncèrent un peu plus et il se pencha vers les Gryffondors attentifs.

«Je ne sais pas où est Rogue.» Il murmura discrètement alors qu'il jetait plusieurs regards nerveux à la table principale. Sa mère discutait toujours joyeusement avec le Directeur, pas le moins du monde interpelée par le manque de présence à sa droite.

«Tu veux dire ton père ?» Ron ricana derrière son morceau de pain à moitié entamé. La fourchette de Neville frappa la table en bois avec un rebond et ses yeux reflétèrent de la peur.

Harry sourit juste nerveusement à son ami roux puis continua de manger, ignorant la main rassurante d'Hermione sur son dos.

L'école entière était maintenant au courant que Severus Rogue avait adopté Harry Potter, le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier. La plupart des personnes trouvaient cela complètement stupide, surtout les Serpentards qui ne voulaient pas admettre qu'une telle chose puisse se produire avec leur Chef de famille terrifiant. Mais c'était le moindre des soucis d'Harry, le principal c'est qu'il ait une vraie famille.

Les Dursley le détestaient beaucoup trop pour qu'il soit heureux avec eux. Les deux dernières années, il avait plaidé à Dumbledore de ne plus le renvoyer là-bas, mais à chaque fois il le faisait il était ignoré. Malgré ces abus constant, le Directeur ne voulait pas le sortir de chez les Dursley.

Ce fut tout à fait par hasard que le Professeur Rogue avait découvert sa vie de famille un jour de détention dans sa salle de classe. Depuis ce jour-là, sa vie n'avait pas cessé de changer.

Au début, l'amertume restait encore bien présente entre les deux, mais avec l'aide d'Emily et du reste du personnel, ils finirent par devenir beaucoup plus proche que souhaité au départ.

Harry sourit en regardant dans son verre devant lui. Qui aurait cru que lui et Rogue allaient un jour aussi bien s'entendre ? C'était à peine croyable. À toutes les fêtes d'Halloween depuis 12 ans, cela ne signifiait que tristesse et désespoir pour Harry. Mais cette année était bien différente, cette année il était avec des gens qui l'aiment.

«Est-ce qu'il te menace de t'utiliser dans les potions Harry ?» Demanda timidement Neville Londubat.

Le garçon détestait et craignait le Professeur Rogue comme son pire cauchemar. Donc quand il avait apprit la nouvelle de l'adoption, il n'avait jamais cessé de craindre le pire pour son ami.

Hermione jeta un regard noir à Neville et ouvrit la bouche pour le réprimander mais Harry la devança.

«Non Neville, il n'est pas comme ça. Si je fais quelque chose de mal, je dois écrire des lignes tout simplement.» Il sourit gentiment.

C'était la vérité, mais cela dépendait aussi de la gravité de la bêtise bien évidemment. Ce n'était pas comme chez les Dursley ou à la moindre boulette il se faisait privé de nourriture.

Ron gloussa une nouvelle fois derrière sa nourriture puis continua de discuter avec Hermione et Seamus. Neville hocha pensivement la tête puis reprit son repas, satisfait de la réponse d'Harry.

Les portes de la Grande Salle claquèrent en s'ouvrant et Severus Rogue entra avec ses capes gonflées derrière lui. Ses pas résonnaient sur les pierres et la plupart des élèves baissèrent la voix en voyant le Professeur si redouté.

Harry stoppa de mâcher sa nourriture quand Rogue s'arrêta derrière lui. Les chuchotements à la table des Gryffondors cessèrent immédiatement et les yeux se rivèrent sur la nouvelle paire.

Severus leva un sourcil et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

«Profitant de la fête Mr Potter ?» Sa voix de baryton résonna doucement. Les yeux d'Harry se levèrent timidement vers son nouveau tuteur et il hocha la tête, ignorant le visage terrorisé de Neville en face de lui.

«Hum oui Monsieur.» Il sourit doucement et pendant un court instant, il crut voir un petit sourire chez Severus.

«Tu ne veux pas l'appeler papa ?» Lâcha soudainement Seamus, les yeux fixés sur son Professeur sombre avec un sourire en coin en signe de défit.

Severus tourna la tête vers le jeune Gryffondor, un visage redoutable et menaçant. Il détestait la façon que certains élèves avaient de se moquer d'Harry.

«Oui tu as raison et c'est exactement ce que je vais faire à partir de maintenant.» Répondit-il en se levant puis en encerclant ses bras autour de la taille de son père adoptif. Certaines personnes, notamment à la table des Serpentards, bloquèrent leur respiration au geste inattendu.

Le corps de Rogue se figea puis il laissa couler un long soupir plutôt avant de tapoter maladroitement le dos de son nouveau fils. Pendant longtemps au cours de l'année, il avait eu peur qu'Harry ne veule pas assumer leur nouvelle relation devant les regards des autres, mais maintenant ses doutes venaient de disparaître.

Il lança un regard noir à tous les élèves qui les regardaient avec dégoût puis serra un peu plus le dos de son fils. Par Merlin, même toute la table des enseignants les regardait avec une tendresse inscrite sur leurs visages !

Harry donna une dernière pression à Severus puis se dégagea lentement, son immense sourire toujours bien en place.

«Joyeux Halloween, papa.»

Les yeux sombres du Maître des Potions brillèrent d'une lueur confuse puis il chercha du regard une personne en particulier à la table principale. Il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très câlin et émotif mais dans ce cas-là, il valait mieux pour lui de répondre positivement à Harry.

Il trouva la personne qu'il cherchait et lui lança un regard qui lui demandait clairement de l'aide. Emily le fixa du regard puis elle leva ses doigts à sa bouche et traça ses lèvres comme pour lui montrer son sourire. Elle répéta plusieurs fois l'action avec insistance puis le pointa du doigt avec son index et regarda Harry.

Severus se racla nerveusement la gorge puis rebaissa les yeux une fois de plus vers le jeune garçon devant lui.

«Joyeux Halloween, mon fils.» Dit-il presque dans un murmure avant de reprendre son chemin vers la grande table.

Harry sourit puis se rassit à sa place, un visage béat et soulagé. Les discussions reprirent autour d'eux et ses amis le regardèrent étrangement.

«C'est tout ?» Demanda doucement Ron en fronçant les sourcils. Hermione frappa son poing sur son bras et lui jeta un regard méchant, au plus grand plaisir de Seamus qui ricana au geste bien placé.

Harry ne leva pas la tête de son repas et continua de regarder pensivement sa nourriture, le même sourire étrangement satisfait sur ses traits.

Alors que ses amis débattaient sur sa relation avec Rogue, Harry observa la grande table puis deux personnes assises à côté de Dumbledore. Sa mère adoptive parlait joyeusement à Severus qui semblait un peu troublé par quelque chose. Soudain, le regard du Maître des Potions tomba sur lui suivit de celui d'Emily qui cessa de parler et lui sourit gentiment avec un geste vague polie de la main.

Quelque chose dans le visage de Severus changea pendant quelques secondes puis il redevint habituel, continuant à parler à la femme à côté de lui comme si de rien n'était.

Harry n'avait jamais manqué le sourire de son père adoptif qui lui était spécialement dédié. Un sourire rare mais sincère, juste pour lui.

Non, plus rien n'était pareil à présent.

Plus tard ce soir-là, alors que la plupart des élèves de l'école remontèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, Harry s'assit au centre du salon dans les quartiers de Rogue. Dans ses mains, une citrouille bien ronde et d'une belle couleur orange attendait patiemment de se faire découper le haut du crâne.

D'un geste soigneux et doux, Harry enfonça la lame du couteau dans la chair du cucurbitacé et ressortit la lame. Il répéta l'action plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que le haut de la citrouille ne se décolle. Son couteau dégoulinait d'une espèce de liquide orangée, ressemblant un petit peu à du sang. On pourrait presque croire que cette citrouille avait été ensorcelée pour paraître plus effrayante.

Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans les filaments et les graines à l'intérieur de la citrouille et il arracha le tout pour le déposer dans un sceau à côté de lui.

«C'est totalement de la torture.»

Harry sourit et tourna la tête vers son père assit derrière lui sur le fauteuil noir, le Daily Prophet en main. Il n'avait même pas descendu le journal pour regarder ce que faisait Harry quand il dit cela de sa voix grave et accusatrice.

«Peut-être, mais je n'avais jamais fait ça avant. Dudley faisait cela tous les ans avec ses amis à cette période de l'année. Je trouve ça plutôt cool.» Répondit Harry en reprenant le couteau dans une de ses mains et un stylo moldu dans l'autre. C'était Emily qui le lui avait donné, il servait à tracer les contours des yeux et de la bouche.

Rogue leva un sourcil tout en frappant son journal à côté de lui, vraiment intéressé par ce que faisait son fils sur le sol. Le garçon traçait des lignes noires sur le devant de la citrouille, sa langue pendante au coin de sa bouche dans la concentration.

«Je vois, encore une tradition Moldu.» Répondit-il alors qu'il fixait le travail de l'enfant.

Il semblait tellement absorbé par ce qu'il faisait que Severus ne serait pas surpris s'il ne l'avait pas entendu parler.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry leva la citrouille en l'air et s'écria joyeusement :

«Fini ! Je suis plutôt satisfait du résultat.» il tourna la citrouille sous tous les angles et sourit encore plus avec un soupir, vraiment heureux pour lui-même.

Severus se pencha légèrement en avant puis lança un bon coup d'œil à la citrouille diabolique. Les yeux avaient des formes triangulaires et sa bouche souriait grandement avec plusieurs rangées de dents pointues. Les sourcils, car Harry lui avait fait des sourcils, se fronçaient méchamment et lui donnait un air beaucoup plus sombre.

Des bruits de pas venant de la cuisine attirèrent l'attention des deux hommes du salon vers Emily. Elle s'avança vers Harry et scruta du regard la citrouille assise innocemment sur le sol, se mordant la lèvre inférieure dans la concentration.

«Alors ?» Demanda timidement Harry, une petite pointe de stress dans son cœur. Il leva les yeux vers le visage de sa mère et imita son expression réfléchie sans s'en rendre compte, gagnant un gloussement de Severus toujours assit sur le canapé.

La femme se pencha plus près de la citrouille en s'essuyant les mains sur le torchon pour la vaisselle puis la ramassa. Son visage s'illumina alors qu'elle regarda Harry avec un grand sourire satisfait.

«Je pense qu'elle est terrible !» Dit-elle en tendant le légume à son propriétaire.

Les lèvres d'Harry s'étirèrent dans un grand sourire puis il se leva presque en bondissant.

«Parfait ! Je vais la mettre à la fenêtre.» il courut à travers la pièce et jusque devant une vieille fenêtre lugubre donnant sur le lac noir où il positionna la citrouille face à la vitre.

Soudain, la citrouille s'illumina comme par magie de l'intérieur et la belle couleur orangée se refléta sur la vitre froide. Harry ouvrit curieusement le haut du capuchon et vit à l'intérieur une petite boule de feu, pas plus grande qu'un pouce, brillée sans support.

«Magie Mr Potter.» La voix profonde et suave du Maître des Potions résonna depuis le milieu du salon. L'homme n'avait pas bougé de sa place mais déposa sa baguette noire de nouveau sur la petite table en face de lui, un très léger sourire aux lèvres. D'un mouvement rapide, il empocha à nouveau son journal et se replongea dans sa lecture.

Emily ricana en secouant la tête puis disparue une fois de plus dans la cuisine, reprenant ses activités.

Harry courut jusqu'au canapé et s'assit avec un bond, ses yeux fixés sur la citrouille non loin de là, un sourire heureux sur son visage.

Joyeux Halloween !

FIN

Voilà, vos commentaires sont plus que les bienvenus et dites-moi comment vous avez passé Halloween

C'est une fête vraiment sympathique de mon point de vue, c'est une façon de rendre hommage à nos morts. Pour ceux qui connaissent, il y a un parc d'attraction en Allemagne (Europapark) qui fait une nuit spécialement pour Halloween avec des maisons hantées, des zombies, sorcières etc …

Bref, à bientôt, VP


End file.
